


Memories from the Borderlands

by JustAMermaid, Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMermaid/pseuds/JustAMermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Borderlands's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories from the Borderlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Anyway-, she continued, serious that time, - I really mean it. I want you to dance with me-.

Roland had to admit it, that little vacation on Elpis had been a great idea. After all they went through, they needed some rest.

He wasn’t saying that he regretted going to Pandora but it was nice not being in that clusterfuck of a planet for a while.

 

He was at Moxxi’s local – he should have expected to find her there too- with Lilith.

Even though it had passed some time, he was still new to the idea of the two of them being together. It was all thanks to Lilith, of course.

 

 

\- So, you like me or not?-, she had said once she caught him staring at her for the umpteenth time.

It took a while for him to reply – she had taken him by surprise- but then he weakly nodded.

\- Good-, she said, - ‘Cause I kinda dig you too-.

 

 

Now she was dancing on the dance floor.

She was moving with a grace that Roland had never seen in anyone; he was looking at her in the same way he would look at an ethereal creature.

She was so, so pretty.

 

Sometimes a dude or two would try to catcall her, but he knew better than being jealous, or preoccupied.

He had seen what she was able to do with her powers; she would have kicked their asses if they tried to do anything.

A small part of him was, however, telling him that he should have done something, like making clear to everyone that she was already taken, but he knew that it would have made Lil angry.

She was fully capable of taking care of herself and he respected that.

 

 

Some girls tried to approach him.

They were very desperate, Roland thought. He was fully aware that he wasn’t the most charming man of the bunch; he still couldn’t understand how Lilith liked him.

He made clear that he wasn’t interested, but they insisted.

They were drunk; Roland could smell the stink of alcohol coming from them.

 

 

\- Hey, Roland! Let’s dance together-.

He sighed in relief as he turned his head towards Lilith, who had said that.

\- Of course-, he said, grabbing her hand, finally leaving those annoying girls behind.

 

\- Thanks for saving me back there-, he said.

She giggled.

\- I couldn’t leave the great Roland being cornered by a bunch of horny teens-, she joked.

\- I wish Brick and Mordecai were here to see it-.

\- Right…-, the other said, quite unconvinced.

It was Lilith, after all, the one who had insisted very much on spending some days together and, especially, alone.

 

\- Anyway-, she continued, serious that time, - I really mean it. I want you to dance with me-.

\- What?!-, Roland exclaimed.

He had never, never danced, and he wasn’t going to start in front of such a large audience. He already knew he was bad at it.

He was ok with Lilith dancing; he wasn’t quite ok with himself doing it.

\- Come on! Just for a bit-, she insisted, dragging him towards the dance floor.

Roland sighed; once she wanted something there was very little he could do to stop her.

 

How bad could it be? Really bad, obviously, but he guessed that it could do it for her. Just once.

 

 

Even after a while, that sensation of awkwardness hadn’t still left him; it was bad, but at least not so bad as he had imagined.

Their moves were a little off and not exactly good; they had probably dragged a lot of attention on them, but they didn’t really care.

The only thing they could see was each other. Roland could see how radiant was Lilith and Lilith could spot a little smile on Roland’s face and a sparkle of affection in his eyes.

 

Still he couldn’t help but notice the glance Lilith was giving not to him, but to someone else far from them.

He tried to follow where she was looking at and it was where the drunk girls were sitting. They seemed to have forgotten about him entirely, which was good.

Then, the realisation hit him.

\- You’re jealous-, he said.

\- Of who?-, she replied, a little too quickly.

Roland didn’t answer; he knew he was right and that was enough. She would have never admitted it, so insisting would have only worsened her mood.

He conceded himself a little victorious smirk, though.

 

Then the music changed, the rhythm slowed down.

She put her arms around his neck and, after a moment of hesitation, he did the same, putting his arms around her waist.

Now they were dancing slowly.

It was so peaceful, so strange – they weren’t used to it- but definitely nice. Lilith closed her eyes, savouring every second, feeling Roland’s strong arms around her. It was beautiful.

 

That was a moment that they surely would have remembered and missed in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing this series with a friend of mine; I write one chapter and she writes the other. She had said that, as long as I say clearly which chapters are hers, I can post them here too. Would you like it or would you rather read only my chapters?


End file.
